sonic_undergroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonia the Hedgehog
|nickname= S.A.P. (Spiny Annoying Princess) |species= Hedgehog |gender= Female |fur color = Eggplant |hair color = Orchid |skin color = Peach |eye color = Black |attire= *Dress with short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top *Band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it *Purple gloves that go up to the elbows *Red stockings under purple boots |birthplace= Mobodoon |age=15 |family = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Princess Sally Acorn *Knuckles the Echidna *Queen Aleena Hedgehog |alignment = Good |likes= *Knuckles *Bartleby *Music *Beauty *High living and being treated like a princess |dislikes= *Robotnik *Sleet *Dirt *Sewers *Dingo |skills= *Acrobatic skills *Martial arts *Photographic memory *Super Strength |moves = Sonia Spin }}Sonia the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the animated television series, Sonic Underground. She is an eggplant-colored anthropomorphic hedgehog with orchid spikes and hair of the same color. She is the sister of Sonic and Manic the Hedgehog, as well as the daughter of Queen Aleena. In regard to wardrobe, Sonia wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. Unlike most Sonic characters who wear short gloves, hers are long purple ones, and go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves. Sonia also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. History Sonia is one of the heirs to the throne of Mobius, who are prophesied to rule as the Council of Four. In order to fulfill this prophecy, Sonia was separated from her family shortly after birth. She was raised by the wealthy Lady Windimire until she was 15, when Windemere was roboticized by Doctor Robotnik. Following the "song in her heart", she reunited her brothers Sonic, and Manic. After a period of training, she and her brothers set out to find their lost mother, defeat Dr. Robotnik, and restore order to Mobius. Personality As she was raised with luxury and wealth, Sonia tends to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl, despite being voiced by a male in the English variation of the show. Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother", due to being raised in polite society. Despite all this, Sonia has been shown to like performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics (as shown in the first episode briefly). Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles (although she sometimes thinks of them as nothing more than pains). Abilities Sonia is physically the strongest of her siblings. She is able to lift heavy objects as well as destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She does not have Sonic's speed, but is able to use the "Tornado Move", where she has the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to Espio the Chameleon. In addition to the Tornado, Sonia uses a pink motorcycle to travel. She also has a photographic memory. Sonia's medallion transforms into a Keyboard synthesizer which is capable of firing laser blasts as well as creating smoke screens. The keyboard also transforms into a laser rifle which she uses to attack. As a Musician Sonia and her brothers are the members of the band "Sonic Underground", who perform various songs as they travel. She plays the keyboard as she has been a great pianist since childhood, as shown in the episode "Beginnings". Her keyboard occasionally sounds like an organ. In the song "Liberty Rocks", Sonia is shown to be able to play the piccolo as well. Her singing voice is so remarkably different from her regular voice that it sounds country-like, as opposed to Sonia's normal high pitched, "girlfriend" voice, however, in "Fun in the Sun", she can sing very low. Love Life Sonia is the only hedgehog in the series with any sort of love life. She is shown to be often infatuated with various suitors, and was even engaged to Bartleby at the beginning of the series. Eventually, the engagement was called off for unexplained reasons, but it can be assumed that it was because she was in the Resistance while he was a bureaucrat. When an orange tiger named Stripes greeted Sonia, he fell in love with her. However, he was working for Dr. Robotnik, who was trying to pin the location of the Sonic Underground. Stripes gave away the locations of Sonic and Manic, but did not mention Sonia because he did not want Robotnik to harm her. After Sleet and Dingo showed up they planned to roboticize everyone in the village including the Sonic Underground, but in turn Sonia saved Stripes. After being saved, Stripes tells the villagers to help protect the village from Robotnik. After Sleet and Dingo fled the village, he tries to make Sonia stay but she plainly states the business she does with her brothers is too important and says they would come back when they needed a little rest and relaxation. It was obvious that Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia fancied each other. When Knuckles disappeared in "New Echidna in Town", Sonia got really upset, almost to the point of tears. Manic even claimed, after Knuckles had returned, that Sonia was ready to give up Mobius to rescue him. When Knuckles told Robotnik not to roboticize the Sonic Underground, he paused on Sonia's name. Robotnik double-crossed him and went to roboticize Sonia first, which in turn made Knuckles angry. At the end of the episode, she kissed him on the cheek and they held hands. She is also the object of a crush from Robotnik's muscle henchman, Dingo, but she refuses his every advance. Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, Sonia makes an appearance in Sonic Super Special #10, which is titled "Crossover Chaos". In this series, she and her brothers are part of one of many alternate universes. This separates the Underground series from the canon of the comics, most likely caused by the fact that Sonic already had parents in the comic's canon. The issue had the Sonic underground team up with the Sonic Prime in order to stop Dr. Robotnik, who had used Evil Sonic to rebuild his Giant Borg suit. Due to being in an alternate universe, it is unlikely that Sonia will reappear in the comics. Sonia, the daughter of Sonic and Sally Acorn in a possible future, was named by the writers after Sonic Underground Sonia, the only other acknowledgment the comics have made of the series. Though this Sonia looks nothing like the Sonia of Sonic Underground, more resembling a young version of Sally. Trivia .]] In the Wii and PC versions of ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, Sonia appears on a playing card representing the Queen of Diamonds which can be spotted on the ground of the race track, Roulette Road. Sonia's head was taken from a piece of fan art from deviantart.com drawn by a user formerly known as Lightning_duchess (now RianaLD). Steve Lycett, Game director commented on the cameo by saying; "We take these things seriously at Sumo and will be contacting the original artist directly to offer our sincere apologies to her, this was entirely unintentional. Not much else I can really add!" Pure speculation indicates that designers may have thought it was Amy (since other Queen of Diamonds cards in the game depict Amy) and thought the picture was official SEGA artwork. More Speculation says there may have been a Sonic Underground fan on staff who put the card in there as a little treat to those who remember the decade old cartoon show and may have forgot to ask permission.http://www.sonicstadium.org/news/sonic-undergrounds-sonia-in-asr-wii-pc *In the episode "The Jewel in the Crown", Sonia is mistakenly shown to have tan skin on her stomach. She is shown to not have any visible skin on her stomach in "The Big Melt" and "Flying Fortress". *In the opening theme, a young Sonia is shown riding a tricycle with tan arms and legs. *Sonia is the only major female protagonist to be voiced by a male; she is voiced by Jaleel White in English, along with her brothers. **Her voice is almost identical to that of Steve Urkel, Jaleel White's most iconic character, especially during the later seasons of Family Matters. *Unlike her brothers, Sonia does not have tan colored arms and stomach/chest. Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Underground - Sonia The Hedgehog Voice Clips Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines